Emefle
by Smell-o-bee
Summary: Natalia x ? Natalia receives a gift from a mysterious being who promises she’ll never be alone again. Little did she know, it would become a far greater heartache than her loneliness.
1. Chapter 1

**Emefle**

Summary; Natalia x ? Natalia receives a gift from a mysterious being who promises she'll never be alone again. Little did she know, it would become a far greater heartache than her loneliness.

Disclaimer: I do not own tales of the abyss, or any of the beautiful characters, I make no profit from this (not that this would anyway xD).

I also don't own Gackt Kamui/Camui or his songs, I effing wish I did atm, cause he's SMEXY!

A/N: ELLO ELLO readers from all around, hopefully ones that CAN read English xD hehe, thanks first of all for bothering to click on this story, cause... Well, I don't write much, and this is a first for tales of-anything xD. I was Inspired by the song which is mentioned through the story, it's by the Japanese artist Gackt Kamui/Camui; the song it called 'last song'.(Gackt is phit) I was really struck by the song when I heard it randomly on the radio one night, and I downloaded it, found what the lyrics meant, and utterly spazzed with ideas for a tales of the abyss story, cause tbh, they fit with a lot of people, as you can see when I get to it xD Anyway, PLEASE enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it, and help me along the way to improve it, reviews are welcome, but please be nice, I'm fragile XD

Chapter one: A promise unfulfilled-

_~Before this body disappears, I want to reach the wish I have now_

_Once more, I want to hold you~_

Nighttime had never usually seemed this sweet in Tataroo valley; the snow had set upon the ground, and continued to fall from the sky, catching itself on the already snow white Selenia flowers that remained in bloom all year. Yes… it had been another year since Luke had returned to them, but to the young Kimlascan Princess, it had felt like a lifetime since she'd seen _her_ Luke. As she gracefully placed herself atop a rock, she held back some of her hair from blowing into her face. Heaving a sad sigh, she gazed out into the dark abyss of the night, thinking only of a promise unfulfilled.

Closing her eyes, she began to shiver from the harsh chill that had consumed her during the day she'd spent in this very spot. It was a usual routine nowadays for Natalia to wander away from her escorts to this place; but something had been tugging at her lately. 'What am I still doing here?' she asked herself, already knowing that the answer was simple: she was waiting. It wasn't like her to copy another's actions, or to remain in a set pattern day after day, but that aside, she had taken up a schedule of waiting in Tataroo valley from dusk till dawn, just as Tear had when she waited for Luke to come back. Now it was Natalia's turn to wait for _her_ Luke to return. A pointless task that wouldn't prevail. Natalia had known for a year now that _her_ Luke now resided inside of Luke's body, and that they were indeed one being now, but nothing that anyone said could stop her heart from grieving. Maybe she needed a hobby, maybe she needed to talk it out with a friend, it didn't matter to her… Natalia would still sit atop this same stone waiting for her long lost Luke to sweep her off of her feet and- She laughed to herself a little. "as if he'd-" She paused mid-thought and gazed yet again into the distance… "-Do that…" she finished. The wind picked up suddenly, and the air turned bitter against her skin.

"Brrr, it's freezing" She announced to herself, and she hugged herself tight, shielding her frozen body with her arms. 'So, I guess this is how it has to be…' she thought to herself as she gripped tighter onto her arms. '… It's not fair…' She hung her head, and curled her knees up to her chest and began to shake uncontrollably. 'It's not **fair**…' she repeated in her mind. "… It's not." she whispered to no one. Tears began to well up inside of her stinging eyes, and the wind picked up again, forcing snow to bombard her frail form. She was alone again. No one was there to catch her when she fell, or encourage her to be strong, or to take her hand into theirs with kind words to keep her from crying. She'd spent years waiting for a promise… a promise unfulfilled…

Amidst the sting of the cold air and the noise of the wind's movement, Natalia picked out the sound of a sort of shuffling. She raised her head slightly to view the horizon in front of her. There, walking in the moonlight towards Natalia, was a silhouette, seemingly cloaked and shuffling through the Selenia's and the snow. '…?' Natalia's eyes lit up with curiosity, as she moved from her huddled position on the rock, and stood up, still clutching either side of her in an attempt to shield her body. "Who's there?" she called out to the figure. As it drew closer, Natalia reached for her bow and arrows, just for precaution's sake. "Answer me!" She demanded once again, pulling two arrows unto the bow.

Then Natalia heard a voice call out that she could only describe as ill, and tried to pick out the words it said. "Yulia's score has crushed your heart, child" The silhouette said. "I have a gift for you, child. Take it, and free yourself from this cruel ending…"

_~In your heart, if I disappear along with all these snowflakes, _

_I want to bloom in your heart once again~_

A/N: Thanks for bothering to read this first little bit, sorry it IS pretty short, but that's relevant to the story, I am going to literally write the next bit like right now-ish, should be up whenever, xD please review, I like to hear from my readers opinions, especially since it's a first for tales of fanfics for me. ^^ thanks again, till next time, cheeryo!


	2. Chapter 2

**Emefle**

A/N: gah, I'm spazzing! Jared Leto was on this really yom film and had no top on at one point XD AAAHHH! ANYWAY! Thanks for looking for this again if you read the first chapter; I tried to get on with what was happening more in this chapter, so sorry if some of the description is confusing, please tell me if I made any epic mistakes too, like I put a word twice(not on purpose ofc) or something like that. Anyway, enjoy this next chapter of EMEFLE!

_~Before this body disappears, I want to reach the wish I have now_

_Once more, I want to hold you~_

Chapter Two: Reunited-

"Say, Tear, how far is this famous beach of yours anyway?" The red-haired hero asked, folding his arms and attempting to look past the trees for signs of the sea.

Also folding her arms, Tear replied with a cold and calm "Not far." and carried on her way.

"Well, that's specific, jeez, it's like we've been walking for hours now, and we've gotten…no…where…" Luke stopped dead as he let the sight before him set in. The cool breeze passed through his deep red hair carrying with it the smell of the ocean. The sky was clear and the sand looked like a golden sea all by itself, not to mention the beautiful glistening water that crept up the shore and out again, making Luke feel like a child again as he gazed in awe at how it moved.

"Happy now?" Tear mocked with a smirk as she walked up to the water and turned around with a slight look of surprise on her face, followed quickly by a smile.

"My my, you forgot to invite us, Luke _Sama_" The necromancer called out from behind Luke.

"Maybe we didn't get the memo" Called another as he approached his best friend.

Luke turned on his heels to see none other than Jade and Guy coming from the forest which Luke and Tear had just emerged. "Jade! Guy! What are you doing here?" Luke approached his friends and smiled, he'd not seen Jade and Guy for nearly a year now, mostly due to the distance they'd moved from each other, but their ties were still as strong as ever.

"We followed you, of course. Oh, and… We brought an old friend along too" Jade announced, pulling the small creature from behind his back.

"MASTER LUKE!" Meiu called as it practically glomped Luke's head, disappearing in his hair. "We brought food and drinks and food!" Meiu bounced on Luke's head for a while before hopping into Tear's arms, clearly not realizing he'd repeated himself in the midst of his hyper-ness.

Jade and guy pulled out a couple of square cases and set them down. The group gathered around in a sort of circle on the sand and began to catch up on recent events.

"So, Jade, have you gotten further in your Fonicry research?" Luke inquired, and all the group turned to Jade awaiting a promising answer.

"Well, I've been looking into a few things, but I can't say I've progressed much…" he trailed off slightly with a smirk, and the group dismissed it as a 'Jade thing' to say. He'd always kept them in the dark about what he was doing, or thinking, so naturally, a change of subject seemed best-

"So... Anise and Florian have started a school." Guy started, clearly trying to keep a conversation going that didn't involve Fonicry.

"Really? Wow, what is it, like a kid's school?" Luke asked, not understanding what type of school Guy referred to.

"Uhh… It's a school for replica children actually, Anise wanted to make them feel more at home, so they've decided to teach them." Guy explained to his less than intelligent friend.

"Oh right, wow… That's great, now they can learn to fit in more when they grow up" Luke said with a smile. "… Besides… Better that then the alternative…" Luke began to reminisce on all the battles with Replica's in the past, but mostly of Ion, and Sync. They'd both known they were mere copies of a dead fon master, and it weighed heavy on their hearts till they died. Ion chose to look at the bright side, stick with friends, and keep smiling, whereas Sync hated being alive, he hated being nothing. It scared Luke to think of how he acted when he first found out the truth too…

"I Found you!" a feminine voice shouted from the trees.

Then, before anyone could act, a small figure darted out from the shadows of the trees and landed in the middle of the group, perching on her toes In a crouched position. The blonde girl stood up in between them and looked down at Luke, who was seemingly startled by her entrance.

"Natalia? How'd you get here?" Tear asked, and moved over to invite her to sit between Tear and Luke.

Natalia accepted the offer, and planted herself in the sand next to Luke, glancing at him occasionally. "Same thing I do everyday, I ran away." She announced quite casually.

"You WHAT?! Natalia, your father's gonna be worried shi-" Luke began, but was startled immediately by a-

"No he won't. He knows I run off… It doesn't matter." She seemed to be rather pre-occupied with eating than talking to the group at the moment, almost as if she'd not eaten in weeks…

Once the stress had faded the group fell silent for a while, and Guy brought up a safe conversation once more to ease the tension that was building over Natalia's escape attempts. "So… what've you been doing since we saw you last Natalia?" The group all turned to her, seemingly curious of what she'd spent her time doing, but also clearly worried that she might've spent a year depressed due to Asch's death, and Luke's return.

"I've been… Nothing really, same old Princess duties, hopping around the country, visiting for public matters, Nothing new" She lied with a slight smile, and everyone could see it, right there on her face, plain as day. She'd still not mastered lying about things, but the group chose not to ask, they probably all knew that she was unhappy since Asch died three years ago. Unlike this group of old friends, Asch and her would never be reunited, and that thought alone was enough to break the princess in ways that words couldn't say.

The day passed on into the night, more awkward conversations took place, quickly skipped out of by Guy or Jade in order to keep the general mood of the group in check. Guy and Jade left before the sun set, and Tear had gotten tired and decided to go back to the manor. Meanwhile, Natalia neatly sat herself down next to Luke, who had taken to sitting atop a rock with his bare feet dangling into the water, the moonlight turning his crimson hair an almost purple. The young girl stared out to the sea in front of them with a heavy sigh, and just before she could talk, Luke did for her.

"So… Hopping around the country?" Luke said in a clearly 'yeah right' tone. "…What _have_ you been doing all this time?" He looked to her and she closed her eyes for a moment.

"… I've been thinking. Oh! That reminds me, I have something for you." Natalia opened up her satchel and pulled something out, she seemed to perk up a little too quickly.

"Hmm? Really?" Luke forgot about his question and immediately became curious.

Natalia held her hand out to him, and he took the object in it. Luke admired it as he held it into the light to see. It was a small round gem attached to a black string with a hole in the middle of it, It shone in a brilliant green colour which he couldn't help but stare at it.

"What's this for?" He asked, still staring at it, almost obsessively.

"Call it… a gift, for all the times we've had." Natalia smiled at him as he pulled it over his head, and looked to her with a thanks. '… Forgive me, for everything' She thought, but it left as she could have sworn the gem had glowed for a second. Natalia looked away quickly, she'd found it hard to look, or even talk to Luke all day.

"What's wrong? Is it something I said?" Luke asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She pulled away from his hand, and stood up, turning away from him with her fists clenched at her sides. Luke stood up also, and took a step towards her in an attempt to close the gap a little.

"… Who… are you?" she asked.

Luke's heart skipped a beat, and he simply said "N-Natalia… I thought we got over this… I'm-"

"-You?" She finished it _for _him, turning around. Tear's welled up inside of her eyes as she continued to speak "But… who _are_ you? Who are you now that you've taken Asch into your soul?

He tried to speak "Natalia…"

"Who are you!? **You**, who've taken **MY** Luke away from me!" Natalia began to cry a little.

Luke stepped back, shocked and confused by her outburst. He'd never seen her act like this before, although a year apart could really change someone, he'd never thought that Natalia of all people would ask him something like that. He looked down and tried to think of anything to say, but words couldn't be formed as his mind raced with memories and pain of Asch's death. "I… I don't know…" He managed, not looking at her as he tried to find meaning in his own confusion. To Luke, he was Luke, but it was a fact that he and Asch were now one in the same being… So, what did that make him? Was he Luke, or was he Asch?

Natalia turned away once more, trying to keep him from seeing her in the state she was in. she walked away from him into the forest, with a quiet "…Forgive me." And before he could say anything else, she was gone once more.

Luke remained standing on the rocks of the beach, pulling up thoughts in his head that he didn't know he even thought, 'Maybe she's right… Maybe I am responsible for not bringing him back… maybe I stopped him from coming back instead of me? Or maybe I _am_ him?' He sped through thoughts like one does after they've been slapped or dumped for a reason they didn't understand. So he stood there till the sun arose, the freezing wind stinging him in and out of thinking. He was fixated on a question he'd pushed to the back of his mind; '… Who am I now?'

~_These far off thoughts are just brilliant flashes in my memory_

…_I wanted to be next to you~_

A/N:I am seriously considering re-writing this chapter, i'm not thrilled with it, and basically everything went wrong xD so don't be surprised if when you read this its shite, i'll change it soon


End file.
